


Experimental Mistakes

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Changmin is a genius, Clones, Double Penetration, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, i guess ... kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin's experiments always go wrong ... but this time, he's pretty happy with the results.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 2





	Experimental Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yoochun didn’t mind helping Changmin with his DNA research because his “experiments” hardly ever worked. There was the one time that Yoochun’s entire skin was given a second degree burn because of a sudden flash of light, but Changmin had spent three days rubbing lotions into his skin, so Yoochun didn’t really see that one as a failure.

Changmin had explained something about how this current experiment was supposed to take a picture of Yoochun’s DNA and then Changmin could use it to maybe clone his DNA. Other scientists had done it on animals with high success rates. So far it hadn’t worked at all for Changmin.

Again, Yoochun didn’t mind. He knew his boyfriend was a genius even if his experiments never worked.

So it was very very very surprising to have Changmin ask if he was alright and to have his voice say yes, he was fine when Yoochun didn’t say anything.

He sat up.

“Holy shit!” Changmin shouted.

Yoochun turned his head and stared at himself. Later, he’d see the humor behind it: raising his hand, his double mirroring him, but at that time, it wasn’t funny and both Yoochuns fainted.

Changmin stared at the two prone bodies and then proceeded to dance and celebrate, screaming, “Oh My God, it worked! I was supposed to just map his DNA to maybe create a clone or something but OH My GOD, THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER!”

Changmin denied the dancing part, but he didn’t know that later, Yoochuns raided his video diary and they have proof.

Yoochun woke up but he wasn’t sure if he was Yoochun 1 or Yoochun 2. Their eyes met. “Oh god,” they both said and then they both shouted for Changmin.

“Don’t call for him. He’s my boyfriend. You’re just a replica of me!” But they both said it.

“Oh, good. You’re awake.”

They both looked at Changmin and demanded, “What did you do?”

“I don’t know. I’m trying to redo the experiment, but Mandoong won’t hold still.”

“This is the most fucked up thing you’ve ever done,” they said and then glared at each other. “Don’t insult him! He’s my boyfriend! Yours? He’s mine!”

“Guys! Yoochuns! Shut up! For all intents and purposes, you’re both my boyfriends.” His eyes glassed over and then he shook his head.

Yoochuns’ eyes narrowed because Changmin only looked like that when he was thinking of something sexual. They both crossed their arms and said, “Don’t even think about it.”

Changmin smiled, unrepentant.

“I am not sharing you with some freak science experiment. I’m not the experiment! You are! I am not! You are, too!”

“Guys! Shut up!” Changmin said.

“I’m going to my room until you figure this out!” They both stood up. They both headed to the door. “It’s my room, not your room!”

Changmin grabbed a Yoochun. The other frowned. It was the first action one had done but not the other.

“You stay here,” Changmin said to the one he had grabbed. “And you leave.”

“Why does he get to stay/leave?” They both said it, but only the last word was different.

“We need to see if your actions can separate,” Changmin said. “Bear with me, please.”

They scowled. “Fine, but I want to stay.” They glared at each other.

“Please, guys. For me.”

They closed their eyes and nodded once. The Yoochun who Changmin still had a hold of stepped into his body. The other Yoochun did too, then looking hurt, he left the room. The other Yoochun wanted to go, too, to be with his other half. He felt empty, like he was only half of himself.

“Chunnie?”

Yoochun met his eyes. “Minnie, I’m scared.”

“Me, too.”

“But you’re strangely excited.”

“Well, yeah, I mean. No one has ever duplicated a full person before. Can you feel him, the other you?”

“Am I me or is he me, Min?”

Changmin shrugged. “I don’t know. Well, have to run some tests about memories and things.”

“I remember everything, Min. Like my childhood and my family and meeting you.”

“But you can feel him?”

“Yeah, it’s … weird, like I can, but I can’t, like I’m me, but I’m not.”

“I’m not sure what that means,” Changmin said. “Stay here. I’m going to go check on the other you.”

Yoochun sat hard on the couch and gripped his knees because he wanted to follow as Changmin left the room. Changmin found the other Yoochun in the kitchen, sitting on a chair, grabbing his knees, looking like he wanted to leave.

Changmin kneeled in front of him. “Yoochun?”

“Minnie, I’m scared.”

“You already said that.”

“No, he already said that. Or did I? Am I me or am I him and it’s weird. I feel like half of myself.”

“He feels the same, so until we get used to this, maybe you two shouldn’t be separated.”

“Used to this? How long are there going to be two of us?”

“I don’t know. I have no idea what I did.”

“Great.”

“Come on. Let’s go back to the other room.”

Changmin helped him up and they went back. The other Yoochun had a death grip on his knees until the other Yoochun sat next to him and they both visibly relaxed.

Changmin stared at them. “Okay, so try talking separately since we now know that you can do things independently.”

“Okay. You go first,” they both said, and smiled. They both reached up and put a hand over the others’ mouth. They laughed, falling into each other.

Changmin came over and covered one of the Yoochuns’ mouth. “You talk.”

“About what?” he said. The other Yoochun’s mouth moved too though.

“Fail,” Yoochun said. “Try harder.”

But the lips of the other kept moving, and then Yoochun’s hands clawed at Changmin’s arm and Changmin removed it and he said, “Damn it. I couldn’t breathe,” but the other Yoochun stayed quiet.

“What didn’t I/you say that?” they asked and then shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I/you didn’t need to because it was you/me who couldn’t breathe.”

“Oh god, I have a headache,” Changmin said. He stood up and left the room.

“HE has a headache!” they both said and then scoffed. “This is annoying! You are so annoying! Stop talking when I talk. Shut up! Shut me up!”

Well, the Yoochuns both knew that the easiest way to shut Changmin up was to kiss him, and both knew the other couldn’t possibly be thinking the same thing, so they both lunged forward and their lips met and they both made a noise of surprise. Lips melded, tongues touched, arms wrapped around shoulders. Each tried to push the other down and they fell to the floor, rolling around and over until they hit the couch and Yoochuns ended up on their sides, legs intertwined.

They broke apart. “Fuck,” they both said. And then they both thought back to the look in Changmin’s eyes and their lips spread into a grin. They laughed, kissed again and helped each other up. On their feet, they kissed again, and stumbled down the hall to Changmin’s room where their boyfriend was face down, spread eagle, on the bed.

With matching feral grins, they each climbed onto the bed, one of either side of him. Their eyes met, and just like that, one Yoochun went for Changmin’s upper back and the other went to his lower back.

“What the--” Changmin said as they massaged his muscles.

“You have a headache,” they said. “We’re going to take your mind off it.”

Changmin tried to roll over.

“Stay.”

“Guys!”

The Yoochuns grinned, shrugged and let him roll over. “I discovered something,” they said.

“What?” Changmin asked, science side interested.

“I know why you like to kiss me so much.”

His eyes went wide. “And why is that?”

“Because I am a damn good kisser,” they said and each (with a hand on Changmin’s chest) leaned forward and kissed again.

“Oh, god that is fucking hot,” Changmin said, voice hoarse.

Yoochuns smirked. Their eyes met again and Yoochun wasn’t sure who should ask the question so he did.

“Now what?” they both said and laughed. They grabbed each others’ shirts and pulled them over their heads. They kissed again, hands running over each others chests’ and shoulders.

“Okay, that’s it,” Changmin said and separated them. “Too fucking hot.” He pushed one to the bed. The other fell too, but Changmin only straddled one of them and forced their lips together.

Yoochun didn’t mind. He loved kissing Changmin.

“What about me?” the other Yoochun asked.

“Undress him,” Yoochun said.

“Ooh, good idea.”

Changmin shivered as hands he knew encircled his waist and tugged on his slacks, but they also grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Lips landed on his back even as others kept his mouth busy. It was better than he could ever imagine. Firm hands gripped his ass and spread him open. He moaned into Yoochun’s mouth as Yoochun’s tongue moved over his hole. Fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked. He whimpered and almost screamed as a finger pushed into his body.

God, he was going to come.

“Going to come?” the Yoochun at his lips asked.

Changmin whined.

Another finger pushed into him.

“Let’s make him come,” both Yoochuns said.

The tongue went back to his ass. The hand stroked his cock faster. Fingers tugged on his nipples and lips swallowed his moans. The sensations were too much to handle all at once, and his orgasm crashed over him. Come splattered over Yoochun’s chest. He broke away from lips and eyes shut, he fell to the side.

“Changmin,” two voices said.

Changmin pried his eyes open and watched as Yoochun licked come up from Yoochun’s chest.

“Fuck,” he said, voice weak, but he couldn’t shut his eyes. He watched as HIS Yoochuns kissed, one with hands around the other’s shoulders and the other with legs around his waist.

“I love kissing you,” they both said and smiled. “I want to see you naked.”

“You’ve seen yourself naked,” Changmin said.

“It’s different though.” The Yoochun on top sat back on Yoochun’s knees. They each unbuttoned the others’ pants, eyes locked, full of lust and desire. Their pants came off at once. Hands ran over hips and up sides and along thighs. Fingers wrapped around cocks.

“Suck on my cock,” they both said, and laughed. The one on top flipped around.

Yoochun knew his own cock well. He knew the ridges and how to twist to get himself to come, but he’d never sucked on himself. He was not that flexible. He held his cock steady before licking around the crown. They moaned, letting the head between his lips. He thrust his hips, forcing more of his cock into his mouth. Tongues wrapped up and down, pressure along the edges, ridges and fingers tugging on balls and slipping up/down to press over puckered entrances. Yoochun was a top with Changmin. Changmin loved being fucked. But he didn’t mind when Changmin fingered him.

“Holy shit,” they both said, cocks falling from their mouths as fingers pressed into their bodies.

Their eyes met between their bodies and they laughed. They both moved and then kissed again. “I am so good at sucking cock,” they said. “Yes, yes, you are.”

“Um, boyfriend?” Changmin said, pouting.

They smirked. “I don’t think I need you anymore,” they said and then laughed at the look on Changmin’s face. As one, they crawled over to him. “I’m kidding. How can I fuck myself when we can’t do anything apart?”

“Try,” Changmin said. “Not fucking yourself, but god, that would be hot. But try to do something separate. One of you suck on me. The other prepare me. You were doing something separate to me before.”

Yoochun looked at himself and then they nodded, but they both went for Changmin’s cock, and then moved to prep him.

Changmin laughed and grabbed one of them. “You suck on my cock.”

Yoochun nodded. His hand wrapped around Changmin’s cock. The other Yoochun reached for him too, but Changmin took a hold of his wrist.

“Lick me again,” Changmin said.

“I didn’t before. He did.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Okay, whatever. Just lick me.”

Yoochun smiled and the other Yoochun groaned.

“What?” Changmin asked.

“He has a pretty smile,” Yoochun said.

“Yes,” Changmin said and looked at them both. “I fell in love with your smile long before I fell in love with you.”

Both Yoochuns smiled.

“Lick me,” Changmin said again, and pulled his knees up and the other Yoochun moved between them. Changmin’s hole twitched and Yoochun knew he’d done this to Changmin before, but did that make him the real Yoochun? As he watched his double suck on Changmin’s cock, he decided it didn’t matter. Their eyes met and he saw understanding in those eyes that he stared at everyday in the mirror. Right now. It didn’t matter who was the real Yoochun. They were both there and they were both horny and they both wanted to fuck Changmin senseless.

Yoochun licked Changmin’s entrance, easily slipping two fingers into the stretched opening. Changmin moaned.

“I have an idea,” the Yoochun on top said, startling all three of them because the other Yoochun didn’t say it, nor did he know what the other Yoochun was thinking.

“What?” Yoochun asked.

“We can do foreplay next time. Let’s fuck him.”

“Ooh, great idea,” Changmin said.

Yoochun let go of his cock while the other continued to suck, lick and finger Changmin’s entrance. He climbed out of bed and went to Changmin’s dresser. He opened the toy drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. The two of them would have fun with Changmin’s toys later. He met his double’s eyes and smirked, knowing the other was thinking the same thing. He went back to the bed.

“Changmin taste good?” he asked.

Yoochun nodded. “You should know.”

“I do know.”

He upended the bottle and dripped lube onto Yoochun’s waiting fingers. They immediately pressed back into Changmin. Changmin moaned, and Yoochuns grinned. Yoochun covered his fingers with lube and added two more to Changmin’s body.

Four fingers pumped in and out of Changmin and then another and then another and Changmin wondered how having two boyfriends would ever be a bad thing.

“Fuck, guys,” Changmin said. “Someone fuck me, please.”

Yoochun looked at himself and they both said, “I’ll do it.” They both knew that they would move at once, so they said, “Changmin, hold one of us.”

Changmin reached blindly and grabbed a shoulder. The other Yoochun rolled to his back and said, “Come straddle me, Minnie.”

Yoochun removed his three fingers as Changmin groaned and with shaking limbs climbed over his boyfriend. Their lips met. Yoochun watched for a moment and then moved behind them. He ran his hands up and down his boyfriend’s ass before pushing his fingers back into the slick entrance.

“Minnie ah,” they both said. “I love you.”

“Fuck, love you, fuck.”

Yoochuns laughed. Yoochun behind lifted the cock of Yoochun below. He put a firm hand on Changmin’s hip and watched as his cock disappeared into his lover’s body.

“God, that’s hot,” Yoochun said.

He added more lube to his fingers and pushed two into that tight entrance.

Changmin whimpered. “Oh fuck, you guys.”

Yoochun added another finger, watching with wide eyes as his double fucked Changmin hard, speeding up as his cock twitched.

“Fuck him, Chunnie,” the other begged. “I’m going to come.”

Yoochun quickly pulled his fingers away and covered his cock in lube. He held Changmin still and slowly pressed his cock next to its twin. Changmin’s head flew back and he screamed.

“Oh, god, loves, fuck me. Fuck me.”

“My pleasure,” they said and both pushed into him at once, pulling another scream from him. They smiled and then a moment later, settled into a rhythm where they traded places inside their lover’s body, never leaving him empty, turning Changmin into an incoherent mess between them.

“You’re so stretched, MInnie,” the Yoochun on top said, letting a finger press into his body with their cocks.

“I want to see,” the other whined.

“Next time.”

“Next time!” Changmin moaned.

“Yep. I’m going to double you up as often as I can while there are two of me,” they both said. “This is fucking hot.”

Changmin whined for more.

Yoochun on bottom grabbed Changmin’s hips for leverage as he sped up. “Oh god.” His body trembled. “So fucking good.” His orgasm was there and Changmin kissed him, swallowing his moan as his body froze and pumped Changmin full of come.

The other Yoochun moaned as the heat from Yoochun’s orgasm covered his cock.

Changmin moaned as the Yoochun below wrapped his hand around his cock. “Come, Minnie. Come all over me again. Let me feel it on my skin.”

Changmin whimpered and his body shuddered. Another orgasm crashed through him and moments, thrusts, moans later, the Yoochun on top added his orgasm to Changmin’s body.

They fell in a sweaty pile, chests heaving.

“This is the greatest mistake in the history of all my mistakes,” Changmin said.

Yoochuns chuckled. “I agree,” they both said and their lips all joined and arms wound around each other.

Three months later, Changmin finally figured out what he had done and how to reverse it. Excited, he ran to Yoochun’s room and stopped. They were both on the bed, on their way to being naked as their lips pressed against each other. Changmin loved watching them kiss.

“What are you smiling for?” they asked.

Changmin looked down at this notebook and shrugged. “Nothing. Just thought I’d figured out what I had done.” He dropped the notebook and climbed into the bed to join his lovers.


End file.
